Bagarre au Chaudron Baveur
by Drakhus Von Carstein
Summary: OS un Harry qui noie son malheur dans l'alcool un ron et un malefoy qui on complentement petez un cable sa donne quoi bin sa donne sa un OS completement fou


Bagarre au Chaudron Baveur

Sujet : Procès Verbal de l'altercation survenue au pub du Chaudron Baveur, le 14 mai. Témoignage recueilli auprès des différentes personnes afférentes a l'échauffourée susnommée.

Procès Verbal rédigés par Kingsley Shackleboot, auror.

Les causes de l'incident demeurent obscures, il est cependant avéré que les clients ont déclenché une bagarre a laquelle, s'est immédiatement joint le tenancier de l'enseigne Tom, ceci dans le but (selon ses dires) préservé ses biens. Ronald Weasley a été pris à parti par Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, alors qu'il sortait des toilettes, et dans un geste d'autodéfense s'est emparé d'une chope d'hydromel, qui traînait par terre pour la lancer au visage de M. Goyle. L'objet contondant a provoquez une blessure au crane de ce dernier qui a sombré dans l'inconscience, du, autan au choc qu'a la quantité de Whisky Pur Feu, but par M. Goyle. Marcus Flint, déjà connu des services de l'ordre public, était présent dans le pub a cette heure-la, et à profité de la confusion pour attaquer Seamus Finnigan, et le jeter à terre. C'est alors que l'un des frères de Ronald Weasley, Bill Weasley a alors sautez sur le comptoir dans le but avouez d'agresser le barman, avant de lui décrocher un coup de poing violent qui l'a mis à terre. Drago Malefoy, prétend s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même pour évitez des coups, sa tête entrant alors par un moyen encore non déterminé en contact de l'abdomen d'un client. Il semblerait que la blessure causée a la victime est le fait d'un couvre chef a pointe métallique, que portais à ce moment là M. Malefoy Junior.

Lors de l'échauffourée, plusieurs client habituel du pub ont été légèrement blessés. Le Barman aidé de Théodore Nott est parvenu a repousser son agresseur et a le faire chuter du comptoir. Ce dernier chuta sur Harry Potter, venue ici pour noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool suite a une dispute avec sa fiancée Hermione Granger. Déjà sérieusement en état d'ébriété M. Potter aurait alors frapper Bill Weasley. Sans même s'essuyé les pieds(aux dire de M. Tom) Ronald Weasley a alors sauté sur une table et a nouveaux projetés un objet contondant ( un cendrier) cette fois ci sur le visage de Marcu Flint qui a alors reculez pour l'éviter. M. Flint aurais alors tirez parti de cet écart pour pousser sans ménagement, M. Crivey avant d'aller se réfugiez sous l'un des billards du pub. M. Bill Weasley s'est quelque peut calmer après les coups donner par M. Potter, qui d'après les clients s'était joint à la bagarre pour frapper M. Malefoy Junior. Ce dernier (toujours selon ses dires) continuait de progresser à l'aveuglette marchand par mégarde (selon les dires de M. Malefoy) sur les parties génitales de plusieurs clients tombés au sol.

Pour des raisons totalement inconnues l'un des clients d'origine française a sauvagement frappez le barman et l'a fait chuter du bar sur lequel il avait pris position. Ce dernier s'est alors promptement relevé afin de « retournez la politesse » à son agresseur qui est tombée au sol pour vomir, puis sombré dans l'inconscient.

Ronald Weasley a sauté sur l'un des billards avant de saisir l'une des queues de billard. Il l'a alors agitée de façons « menaçante » vers Marcus Flint, qui s'est alors ruez sur lui et l'a jeté au sol afin de le désarmer. Il semblerait qu'a qu'a cet instant, la pénurie de bière et de whisky ait servi d'excuse à de nouveaux actes de violence, de nombreux client, avec en tête Harry Potter, qui d'après ses dires voulait faire comprendre à Tom qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier un homme malheureux, qui plus est en état d'ébriété avancé. Profitant de l'instant Marcus Flint a assené un coup a Ronald Weasley à l'aide de la queue de billard précédemment maniée par M. Weasley Junior. La violence du choc a fait sombrer le roux dans l'inconscience tandis que l'élan faisait perdre l'équilibre à l'agresseur qui est tombé au sol. Harry Potter a alors cherchez à vengez l'offense faite à son ami, c'est pourquoi il s'est rué sur M. Flint et la roué de coup. A cet instant une personne a été frappée à la tête par Drago Malefoy ( de façon, une nouvelle fois, totalement involontaire, si l'on se réfère au témoignage de ce dernier.

Les Clients en colère s'en sont pris au tenancier qui a chutez, avant d'être assailli par le M. Malefoy Junior, qui lui a assené à la tête un coup « sans le faire exprès » ( Selon les propres mots de Drago Malefoy. Tom aurait alors sombré dans l'inconscience. Outré par ce comportement M. Potter s'est frayé un chemin, a renfort de coup, à travers la foule. Les clients ont reporté leur attention sur M. Malefoy Jr, et l'on piétiner rageusement. Harry Potter les a alors stoppé, prétextant que M. Malefoy et lui avait un compte personnel a réglez a propos de le fiancée de M. Potter (des insultes dites lors de leurs scolarité à Poudlard) . M. Potter a alors eu recours à une violence non retenue, assommant plusieurs client et M. Malefoy. Avant d'être stoppé par Miss. Granger, venu s'excusez de son comportement avec M. Potter. D'après différent témoignage tous deux aurai alors quittez le pub.

L'incident a causé de nombreux blessés légers et la responsabilité incombant aux différents protagonistes reste à éclaircir. Le service de l'ordre Public n'exclut aucune piste, toutefois l'affaire devrait être rapidement classée étant donnée que la plupart des blessures ont été le fait de Drago Malefoy, celui-ci défendant avec véhémence la thèse de l'accident tout à fait fortuit.


End file.
